Writer Games, my version
by mjzemancik
Summary: (Oneshot anthology of a unique sort.) Inspired (not ripped offed) by College Fool and Coeur Al'Aran. If they won't do my ideas I'll do them myself! Lets see if this amatuer can come up with a masterpiece in 15 minutes from prompts.
1. Chapter 1 - Rwby meets cyberpunk

**Author Notes: So, been reading The Writer Games by CollegeFool and Coeur and I'm like "I got ideas, I'll suggest some'. And I do, but then I'm like "I got ideas, I'll write them." Lets see what I can do, lets see how tough it is.**

My Prompt: RWBY meets cyberpunk

Concept: Technological advanced enough that the Grim are a much smaller problem, but that hasn't made the world a better place.

Jaune is a little punk whlives in a rough neighborhood. He wants to be a big time gangster, but after pulling a job with Torchwick he gets finds a secret and starts getting hunted by everyone.

City of Vale, a harsh city with major corporations controlling stuff, the white fang is still a terrorist group (fauni looked down upon like mutants), and many citizens having to get by through criminal enterprises, like one Jaune Arc

Jaune Arc has to take care of his seven sisters (actually street kids he has taken in), but he still has some of that pride thing so he wants to be a big time gangster. So he goes looking for work with Junior who doesn't really take him seriously (not helped by his unimpressive flirting with the twins) but they do keep him around.

Then one Torchwick comes looking for people, and Junior a little shorthanded since some blonde PI came and busted up the place so Jaune has a chance at the big time.

They are going to rob some shipment from an Schnee Company thing, with Jaune driving the getaway vehicle. But shit goes wrong, the goods are loaded on the truck but then the Schnee specialist comes (glad they came up with the term for alternate huntsmen) and tear up, forcing Jaune to flee with the goods by himself while everyone scatters.

Ends up crashing the truck somewhere after losing his pursuers, and that leads to the box opening, and revealing a girl inside. Our favourite robot Penny.

Since he didn't sign up for kidnapping, needs to avoid the specialists, and Penny seems innocent he flees with her and hides her.

This leads into the bigger plot. The Schnee's want Penny back, and Roman wants his product back, and the White Fang are just dicks, so after dealing with attacks from them Jaune finds himself roped up with the resistance/social reform group led by Ozpin, known on the internet as the great and powerful oz. And further adventure that lead to the lovable goofball pulled into this chaotic world, with Penny at his side as maybe a reverse conscience. Maybe stop the whole aura draining project to make robot army.

 **Self Impressions: Ya, it is tough. This really this feels mostly like the beginning of the story and I admit I have no clear idea how to end it. I mean I can imagine a whole bunch of little scenes and how the characters fit into this new setting while keeping most of their personalities intact.**

 **Like the White Fang being very close nit with Velvet and Sun part of it too, mostly for personal protection (low men on the totem pole, mostly just live in the same neighbourhoods).**

 **With no hunter schools Yang becomes a private eye, searching for her mother who was a specialist who disappeared while doing odd jobs around the city. And to keep Ruby away from their drunk father she has her live with her. And instead of being a weapons nut Ruby is a hacker.**

 **And with any cyberpunk setting there would be quite a few cyborgs. Mercury with rocket legs, Weiss with a metal skeleton, Neo able to speak through an electronic voice thingy, many things.**

 **So ya, lots of ideas for the worldbuidling but not to much for story. Have to work on that for the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rwby Zombies

**Here we go, number 2! And some people have actually read the first one so ya, lets keep this going.**

Prompt: This is a world of rwby zombies

Ok, so normal rwby universe when a zombie plague hits. The exact cause is unknown for story purposes (White Fang attack, Cinder's forces, rage monkeys what have you)

The Call:

Massive chaos in the city of Vale, Beacon sends out the students to help keep people safe (there has been chatter of some sort of Grim in the area)

Dream Stage:

They have entered the city and, well, zombies. There are a good mixture of still alive humans running from the ravenous zombies and the teams fight. But since they don't know the full extant of the situation they are pulling their punches. And that's when Ruby gets bit. Yang fights them off, in her rage freaking punching their heads off like balloons of gore. As she gets to her sister, she screams that they have to retreat/ get Ruby medical attention

Frustration:

The return to Beacon, and we find out how grim the excursion was. Sure a fair number of civilians we're retrieved but many of the students haven't returned. Yang goes with Ruby to the ER, to watch over her and to get a bite wound she has checked out.. Inside the teams are trying to rest, talking about the whole thing, having bits of character development yadda yadda yadda, when all hell breaks loose again and it's even worse.

The infection has spread to the academy, and many of the hunters and rescued civilians have turned. But worse of all, the hunters who've been affected are intelligent, have access to their semblances, and are hungry. I mean as the survivor team (made up of Jaune, Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake… Coco idk figure out exact team later) they see scenes of carnage. Zombie Oobleck ripping off someones head and drinking the blood like a thermos, zombie Cardin munching on Velvet's ears, a zombie biting off Zwei's head… you know, general nightmare fuel. Theorize that amount of aura affects how long zombie becomes simple feral thing.

The survivors make a plan to head to Ozpin's office since high up, defendable, and communications might help.

Nightmare Stage:

Now its time to that the students are rushing through the school, trying their hardest not to die. There is fighting, other people die etc. An emotional scene where Jaune's arm gets bitten, Weiss sets up her sword to fire to cut it off but can't do it, so Pyrrha does to, taking up and duel wielding Jaune's and her swords as they cut a swath through the zombies.. They are able to get to Ozpin's office where they are alerted that rescue from Atlas is coming and they have to hold off till then. Fighting against the zombies again with more character revealed to be zombified.

Thrilling Escape from Death:

When Atlas military arrives, but as we've seen from the show giant mechs are no match for four teenagers with attitude so while they we're able to rescue our heroes a few ships go down and they escape.

Our heroes are taken away, looking over the ruins of Beacon, despondent, but some filled with a new steely determination.

Epilogue:

We cut to the scene in the basement place where we see a trail of blood. We see a wounded Ozpin looking into the stasis pod at Autumn but we don't see if he is zombified.

 **Self Impressions: Yes, I got the idea of the zombies from Marvel's Zombies. Come on it makes for a more interesting story with that aspect instead of strictly stupid ones. I can just see zombie Yang making goryius puns as she eats people.**

 **Anyway, ya its zombies so story is pretty basic, exemplified by the 'Overcoming the Monster' plot structure, but just like any good story it'd be more about these characters put in a really stressful situation and seeing how they respond. I mainly imagined Jaune and Pyrrha going through this fighting together and being the only two to escape but had other ideas too so.**

 **Had a really twisted (but kinda obvious) ending idea where Jaune is in the ER on the ship, and he asks for Pyrrha to come in. There is a touching moment where Jaune seems to be opening up to Pyrrha and finally revealing his feelings, and his LUST FOR HER FLESH SINCE HE IS A ZOMBIE NOW OOOOOHHHHHHMMMMYYYYGGGOOOODDDD! Two reasons didn't go with that, one kind of obvious plot twist, and also because I can imagine a sequel story where Jaune and Pyrrha, now members of Atlas military, return to Beacon in a squad including Penny to find out the source/retrieve Autumn. Jaune has cool robot arm and the zombies now have Grimm aspects. So ya, always leave room for a sequel.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rwby meets the Old West

**Alright, onto to number 3. The opinions on the last one were… negative, but that's what this is for! To learn and grow and not suck… though it would help if you tell me why I suck so I can suck less.**

 **Also, I think I finally have a handle on how Coeur and College do their's. I think they write out a basic structure or some ideas in the 15 minutes, and then write out a more detailed one in whatever time it takes. I mean it seems obvious since considering the lengths of some of them, physically typing them out in 15 minutes may be impossible… unless they are supertalented typers which I am not. Anyway on to this.**

Prompt: RWBY meets old West

The story begins with Neptune waiting at the train station, specifically waiting for his partner Sun. They have been assigned by the Pinkerton's National Hunter Agency to travel to the town of Beacon, home to the countries famous Schnee Mines, to solve with a situation with disrupted dust deliveries.

With his partner a no show Neptune boards the train, and as it pulls away we cut to Sun running amongst the stations rafters and leap onto the train. With Sun moving up to hang out with the engineers Neptune sits back and tries to relax on the trip (though complaining that he had to get seats in a lower class coach so he could sit with Sun, hinting at the racism).

As they come closer to the train is attacked by the White Fang. While the goons are going through the compartments Neptune and Sun fight them off, even meeting up with the famous heiress Weiss Schnee (who was secretly traveling back to Beacon).

They then arrive at the town of Beacon. After walking through town, meeting with some of the colorful characters though they seem rather wary of them. They are invited up to the mansion to talk with Mr. Schnee about the situation. The White Fang has been attacking his dust shipments, destroying facilities, and causing general havoc. They are led by the vicious El Odio/Adam (cookie to whoever can guess the name reference) so Mr. Schnee wants them to find and help exterminate them (he would loan them robots if they discovered a location). Though Weiss is nice enough to offer them an invitation too her birthday

Checking into a saloon (owned by Junior) the duos investigation begins! This would involve going around town gathering information.

There might be some minor action, getting clues, and getting hints that a lot of the people don't trust hunters, but it eventually leads to the party. There we meet again with Weiss and her friend one Lady Belladonna, a friend of Weiss who was staying for a little while. But the festivities soon end when El Odio tries to assassinate Mr. Schnee inside the mansion, which is only stopped by Sun (who wandered off during the party, Neptune trying to flirt with Weiss).

With them meeting the threat the duo truly know what they're up against, and given the fact El Odio was able to get by the security they theorize there must be an inside informant… now they have a lead.

 **Self Impressions:**

 **I'll admit when I first had the prompt, my first thoughts were 'Have Adam be an evil Zorro expy named El Odio'. So I had the villain in mind and sorta tried to build the story around that. With Adam around that meant the Schnee company was going to be involved and since they used a mined product that fit perfectly with a Western setting, and could lead to some good conflict since both these guys were bad guys so the heroes would have some trouble picking a side.**

 **That led to some trouble in the plotting, who were going to be the heroes. Sure there was a bunch of ways to Westernize Rwby characters (Jaune as the young gun, Oobleck as an actual doctor, Qrow as a drunken sheriff). I went with Sun and Neptune as a pair of bounty hunter/detectives cause it seemed like a fun idea… and I had read 'The Alloy of Law' by Brandon Sanderson so I had the idea of a gentleman sharpshooter and a rough around the edges deputy stuck in my head.**

 **Though this duo I still think would work, with Sun being a faunus and Neptune really wanting to impress the upperclass there is some definite conflict that could come about.**

 **Though after writing this I thought that maybe having Blake be the main character might work. In this story she is still working for the White Fang, going undercover to get information. Then I thought what if she was like another Zorro, with this Zorro fighting Adam's Zorro while pretending to be a highclass lady as a disguise.**

 **So ya, once again I have the starting of a plot with no clear idea of the ending… I'll have to work on that. Worldbuilding could be a lot of fun though, dust powered locomotives!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wishing for Weiss

**Alright number 4! Now, I was looking through the reviews of CollegeFool's Writer Games and found one suggested by** ** _HappyCat_** **that I liked, so making sure they get credit.**

HappyCat's Prompt: Great and Powerful Genie, meet Jaune

My Fill: Jaune makes a wish, it goes about how you expect

Title: Wishing For Weiss

Summary: Jaune gets a wish, and it turns out how you would expect

/

 **The Intro** : Taking place near the beginning of season 2

Wandering around the city of Vale, Jaune comes across an old lady being attacked by some thugs, so being the stalwart hero that he rescues her. Thankful for what he's done, she reveals that she is actually a witch that can grant him a wish.

Jaune thinks about what he wants, and he then thinks about Weiss. He wants her to her to like him, and he thinks how he's not being suave enough but maybe this wish could make him better, so he asks "I wish I could make Weiss like me."

The woman does some random chanting, does a dance with a stick, maybe throw some powder on him. "Your wish is granted… no bye," Jaune returns to Beacon confused, wondering if anything really happened but hey he rescued a poor old woman that's enough.

 **The Meeting** :

Getting up the next morning, Jaune leaves and bumps into Weiss and tries one his lines on her. Shock of shocks it seems to work! She smiles and maybe even blushes a little to the surprise of all of their teammates. Jaune thinks that maybe the witch did make him more suave, and as he offers to carry her books and they walk away talking the teams just watch.

Pyrrha – A look of hurt on her face but tries to hide it.

Yang – "Did the ladykiller actually pull it off! Holy shit I think he did!"

Blake – dumbfounded trying to put it together

Ruby – "Ahh that's cute!"

Nora – Hands Ren twenty lien in shock

And we continue throughout the day, Weiss and Jaune doing some cutesy stuff, like Weiss feeding Jaune at lunch.

 **Conflict Point 1** :

By this point Jaune is suspicious as all hell. I mean there is a limit to what his suaveness should be able to do and this is not the way he would imagine Weiss would ever act. I mean sure he's enjoying the attention but as he's talking to her he notices that she seems to agree with whatever he says.

So he tries saying something to the intent of 'woman should stay in the kitchen and make babies' and she doesn't bat an eye at that. Jaune truly realizes that what has happened, the witch didn't make him more suave, she had made Weiss more pliable.

Jaune swears he's going to fix this!

 **Raising the Stakes** :

Jaune has no idea how to fix this! Throughout the week he has been researching all he can, though there is not much information under 'love spells'. He's also been trying to avoid Weiss throughout the week, but she keeps appearing around him. Offering him gifts, cuddles, and rolls in the hay. At one point she actually calls Winter and tells her about her future husband Jaune, which results in Winter leading a strike force to eliminate Jaune.

Now the teams are really suspicious, with Weiss acting so cutesy and Jaune now avoiding her. RWBY is getting sick and tired of Weiss constantly talking about Jaune (though Ruby does feel honored that Weiss wants her to be the maid of honor) and JNPR are wondering why their leader is suddenly running away from his true love. On the roof Pyrrha has dragged Jaune for training but clearly he's distracted. Pyrrha snaps and asks why Jaune is running away from this. Jaune breaks down and tells Pyrrha… who doesn't believe him.

Then Weiss kicks the door open and steps onto the roof. She sees the two and accuses Pyrrha of being a hussy, threatening Pyrrha with her sword. Pyrrha is suddenly willing to entertain the idea of brainwashing.

 **Conflict Point 2** :

It's now the weekend and using Ren in a blonde wig as a distraction Jaune explains the situation to team RWBY, and after convincing them not to kill him they agree to help keep Weiss occupied while he goes into town to find the old woman and get her to break the spell.

Blackest Moment:

Jaune searches the entire day, after getting a call telling him that Weiss has escaped, he is able to find the old woman. He explains the situation and the old woman now understands how terrible that kind of gift can be… but she doesn't know how to reverse it, Jaunes on his own.

All hope is lost. He has no way to reverse the spell, there is a team of schnee company assassins after him, and Weiss has found him again.

 **Resolution** :

Weiss confronts her love Jaune, and Jaune responds with total honesty hoping to break through. He talks about how she cold be cold but also incredible, and as she is now she isn't truly Weiss.

Weiss asks him 'how would you like me to be?'

And he responds from that deepfelt heart place 'I want you to be you, without spell." To be the one he loves then she would have to be free, and so the curse is broken!

And she strangles him for all the shit that has gone down…

Ok maybe not that.

Weiss is free of the spell, and it all comes rushing in. She is horrified with how she acted, though Jaune is just happy she is back to normal, even when she starts kicking the shit out of him.

She calls off the hit squad, making some excuse that she got hit by some semblance that made her act loopy and they return to the school. Weiss does thank him, though the whole situation was his fault, for not taking advantage of her and for breaking the spell… though if he does something like that ever again she will castrate him. Jaune jokes 'that is the Weiss I know and love,' resulting in a slight blush from her, hinting at whatever the audience wants.

The end

Ps Ren gives back Nora the twenty lien

 **Self Impressions: Holy crap this one actually feels like I know what I am doing!**

 **Anyway I like this idea, mainly because imagining Weiss being all cutesy makes me giggle. And a few of Exvnir's weiss x jaune artwork helped for inspiration.**

 **Rule 32 for writing stories 'how can I screw this up so it works negatively for the characters'. And giving the fact this involves wishes something had to go wrong, I was thinking of Jaune getting three wishes from a genie and each one causes problems but I couldn't really think of three things that could all go wrong. Sure wishing for a super semblance might have worked but I knew I had a time limit. But I thought of wanting a girlfriend and Weiss popped in my head, and I had watched 'Jessica Jones' last year so it clicked. Having someone's free will compromised is a disgusting thing.**

 **A bit of advice that helped was something Coeur mentioned in his latest chapter of 'One Good Turn'.**

 **"If you start at A and have a clear idea of the end game – what you want B to be! Then it becomes so much easier"**

 **That is a really good piece of advice and looking back on some of my past stuff, it explains why some things were easier for me and some things weren't… that and this was a plot-based prompt not a setting or event one.**


End file.
